The present invention relates to step tubes for vehicles and to a method for making step tubes.
Step tubes, which are substitutes for running boards, are commonly mounted on vehicles for assisting a user of the vehicle to climb into and out of the vehicle. They are also commonly used for aesthetic reasons, and to protect the side of the vehicle.
Step tubes can be fabricated from aluminum extrusions. An example of such a step tube is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,782 to Coomber. The Coomber step tube includes an elongated support portion 100, multiple cap portions 200, a step pad 300, and a mounting bracket 400. The cap portions 200 and the step portion 300 attach to the support portion 100 to form an upper surface of the assembly that is aesthetically pleasing and functional for assisting vehicle users. The step portion 300 may include a name plate 962, a plurality of perforations 964 to allow passage of light through the step pad 300, and a plurality of ridges 972 to provide traction for users stepping on the step portion 300.
The Coomber step tube requires considerable fabrication and assembly of multiple extruded components. Consequently, manufacture of the Coomber step tube requires significant labor and therefore expense.